


January 10

by alicesprings



Series: Pic Fic [4]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of pic!fic co-written with newssodark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	January 10

[ ](http://s3.photobucket.com/albums/y67/alicesprings/?action=view&current=img028.jpg)


End file.
